


Atsumu' adventure as a bleach character.

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [8]
Category: Bleach, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: Surprisingly one's true desire can be hidden from one's self in denial.Atsumu would known, he had spent half a decade trying to hide and deny that....'He was scared of ghosts'Samu would probably laugh at him, if he heard his thoughts.If ask,He will deny it until death do him a part.Which is the reason, he is bringing that fact up.Atsumu's body was bleeding in front of his now apprent dead soul.=> mostly Atsumu centric with sakuatsu in the mix. No need to watch bleach to understand this. I will try my best to explain anything and everything relevant to the story.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/ Miya Atsumu
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 7





	Atsumu' adventure as a bleach character.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real I'm an impatient person. And I kinda lost on my other story so I made this lol. Hopefully I will get some hope for that story for now I wrote this.
> 
> I am getting my bleach hype back . Idk why.. so here I am mixing my old love with my new obsessions.
> 
> Hope you like this.
> 
> Oh and this fiction will mostly be atsumu centric. With bits of sakuatsu. 
> 
> I will try to explain anything you didn't get so just leave a comment. 

Surprisingly one's true desire can be hidden from one's self in denial. 

Atsumu would known, he had spent half a decade trying to hide and deny that....

'He was scared of ghosts'

Samu would probably laugh at him, if he heard his thoughts. 

If ask,

He will deny it until death do him a part.

Which is the reason, he is bringing that fact up.

Atsumu's body was bleeding in front of his _now apprent dead soul._

A large group of people were surrounding, His dead bleeding body, laying on the concrete floor of the roadside, face down. While Atsumu try to make sense as to 'whatever the heck happened?'

Atsumu's memories are huzy, Of the event that lead to his death. His body looks like a road kill though, so he figures, it was an accident.

Miya Atsumu died, at age 39 going on 40. His body was old as his age suggested, but his soul looks young, around his early 30es late 20es.

Now our miya atsumu is for the most part delighted (because of his young looks? Appearance.) And kinda freak out. (Cuz he just died.) Give the guy a break will you?

Since he can't look at his dead body any longer. He moved on from that location, wandering around on the streets or floating as he find out he can do that too.

"Hey mister! How did you die? I mean , I'm sorry. That was rude, but seriously what happened?" A loue voice shouted on, from behind his back.

On his fourth day of wondering around, atsumu decided to visit the graveyard. Where he found his own grave, besides his other family members. A tear roles out of his eye, looking at one specific grave. A shout from behind him, stopped his thoughts of grief. As he trun around, his eyes wide.

"Atsumu-san?"

"Shõyõ-kun?"

Xxx

Hinata Shõyõ is a spiritually gifted individual, ever since he can remember.

He was little over 5 when he realised, the people he is seeing are the souls of the deadly departed.

He meet Atsumu- san, in his first year of high school, spring high volleyball competition. They have come across each other is various events related to volleyball. Acquaintance at best, strangers at worst.

There relationship didn't develop until they found themselves on the same team. 6 years after there first meeting. They become good friends as well as teammates around their earlier 20es. As hinata joined the MSBY black jackals. 

In there third season on the same team. After the Olympics, they develop romantic feelings for each other at some point of being friends. They decided to date, it was a good relationship, but henceforth all good things come to an end. They mutually decided to break up. Hinata was in love with someone else, while atsumu love him. This conflicted feelings blume into bigger - than what it actually is- matters. At the end, they are good friends nothing more. That's hinata's side of the story.

Miya's side was different all together. We will get to his pining and getting over his love for hinata. Later for now, let's talk about spirits and his dead soul shall we?

"Atsumu-san." 

"Shõyõ-kun!"

Atsumu was pretty sure no-one can see his dead soul floating around. So, his mood was off, which shows in his hunched shoulders and head down posture.

"Atsumu-san, i can see you!" Hinata says lookout straight in atsumu's eyes.

"Wha- what? How?" Atsumu says dumbfounded."are you joking Shõyõ-kun, I-"

"I'm serious, Atsumu-san. I can see your ghost form!" Smiled hinata.

"Before you asked, long story short. Yes, I see spirits. Ever since I was a kid, didn't tell you cuz , it sounds crazily unbelievable." Hinata give a awkward laugh. " imagine someone saying that 'i can see spirits' out of blume. Don't sounds like a good way to communicate. I learned that after-" hinata stopped his rent mid-sentence.He was looking intensely, at the chain hanging out from atsumu's chest. 

"On second thoughts, I will tell you my story of that another time. We should hurry and make you pass on, before that chain get eaten fully. Don't want you to turn into a hollow now Atsumu-san." Hinata says in his as a matter of fact voice.

"A wha- what? What is a hollow? What'ch ya talkin' about Shõyõ-kun" 

Atsumu is confused by this turn of events. He always thought that once a person dies, nothing is left of them but memories. Apparently his conclusions were wrong. ' I wonder if, he is a ghost as well?' Atsumu remember someone, then scoff over his own thoughts. 'Doesn't matter ' he finished his thoughts.

Xxx

It's been several hours. Since he found out his ex-boyfriend can see spirits of the deadly departed. He was pretty sure this could be worst. So far his life after death, don't seem to turning out that bad.

_'I guess , I said it too soon'_ atsumu though.

A loud ear-splitting, howling echo down the street towards, which they were walking. After getting out of the graveyard. 

A large body of black mass?, appear in there vision. Atsumu screamed, -hey! Don't look down on him, anyone would be scared if a big black mask monster came out of nowhere.- he was just a human ghost after all. Wow! Here he was thinking, he was finally getting use to this whole being a dead ghost thingy, but not so much it seems.

The mask Monster howls again, atsumu stumble in his struggle to get away as far as he can. -he forgot about Shõyõ-kun - because he was too busy to getting away, from a 12 foot monster, chasing his poor soul. Dame _'poor soul'_ actually made sense now. 

'Shit! It's not a good time to make jokes, atsumu pull yourself together dude!' He scolded himself in his head as he run away.

Turning left in between two house. He hide behind a post box. The monster seems to know, wherever he goes and Shõyõ- he look around, stunned.

" where did'ja ya' go Shõyõ-kun? ??" Atsumu says out loud as the monsters hand come over the post box. Shadow of the claw cover atsumu's whole being. 

Atsumu is holding his breath. Even though, he knew it was pointless considering his already dead. Hence, he don't need to breathe in the first place. His instinct where only human by nature, which means here he go trying not to breathe.

-just some distance from atsumu, on the same road-

A tall dark figure, resembling a human. Look at the seen, unfolding before him, with dead eyes. 

The hollow noticed , the soul reaper and focus all his interest on to him because he has more spiritual energy. Turning his clawey hands away from atsumu's hiding spot, to attack the Shinigami instead.

Unfortunately for the hollow...

The shinigami didn't wasted a sec, a flash step to move forward, then another to move back to the place he started. Atsumu couldn't follow him with his eyes, even if he tried. The mass of 12 foot, black was cut in half. From top of his head containing the mask to the bottom of his grown cover legs. The only indication of the black hair guy moving was his change in his pose and the now, cut in half, fading mask monster.

"Wow! Thanks for savin' me man, how did'ja ya' do that??" Atsumu came out from behind the post box. 

Sakusa scoff at the black hair obnoxious looking guy. Then examine him, his eyes landed on the soul chain of the guy.

"You won't least a day " Sakusa says in disinterest.

"Least a day? What'ch ya' talkin' about ?" Atsumu is genuinely interested in this new guy. Like Dame he is handsome, but that personality is terrible. Atsumu is very amaze by him, since the guy saved his ass just now.

Without answering atsumu's questions. Sakusa move a step to slam his hilt's back, on atsumu's forehead. 

The last thing atsumu heard were.

"You could have done that yourself hinata shõyõ."

Atsumu though 'what the hell' as the light cover him whole, surrounding him in a circle. As he pass on to the afterlife. A black butterfly, was the only thing that indicates anything happened.[ And no before you ask, atsumu didn't turn into a butterfly. Although that would be hilarious and cool.]

Sakusa look at the orange hair guy with a frown.

"Sorry for dragging you and dumping this on you sakusa-san , but I don't think him finding out about my death God status would be good for him. You saw how much his soul chain was left. If I told him, it might have triggered him into turning into a hollow faster. Seeing our history together, was good, don't want him to think I don't trust him. I just-" hinata was cut off mid sentenced.

"It is none of my business hinata. But I understand your concerns and reasons. Let it go, we have hollows to kill." Sakusa says stopping any more conversations. They have a job to Finnish. With that hinata nodded and both move on.

Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> *point to be noticed if you haven't seen bleach or read it. Tell me if I left something you didn't get.
> 
> Soul chain - it's a chain which connects a soul from its human body. When it gets cut and disconnecte from the soul. The human body dies. As the time passes.it - the chain- starts eating itself. When the chain is fully gone, a hole will appear on the place were the chain was. It's location is always on the middle of the chest. Unlike a hollows hole. 
> 
> A hollow hole- it location can be anywere on the hollow's body. The stronger the hollow, it's more likely to have a hole in other places then the chest. The hollow hole appear after the normal/pure soul has gone through the transformation of becoming a hollow. Which happens after the soul chain is eaten. 
> 
> Hollow - is an evil spirits , they eat other souls and hollows. They attack both living or dead. They are mindless beings fill with an empty feeling which made them hungry, they eat other souls or hollows to feel that empty feeling.(I'm probably making it more confusing lol) the more spiritual energy they eat the more powerful they become. (There is more but for now it's enough or I will just make it more confusing then it needs to be.)
> 
> Spiritual energy- it's what souls are made up of. And the more a soul have it. The more powerful they are. It's like power source you can say. It's present everywhere. Everyone and everything have it. But souls are more solid forms of it.
> 
> Soul reaper, shinigami - as the name suggests Death God. It's there duty to make pure soul pass on to soul society. And kill/purify hollows.
> 
> Soul Society (尸魂界 (ソウル・ソサエティ), Souru Sosaeti; Japanese for "Dead Spirit World") is an afterlife (also called the spirit world). This is also where Shinigami live and where most Souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Human World. 
> 
> =>Yes, to the people, who thought shõyõ is the substitute soul reaper.
> 
> Substitute soul reaper- it just means Shõyõ is alive in the living world but work as a soul reaper part-time. 
> 
> Bleach Characters I swiped up as haikyuu's. It probably won't make sense to most but any way lol I will add more as the story progress.
> 
> Shõyõ hinata - ichigo kurosaki
> 
> Sakusa kiyoomi - byakuya kuchiki but with 4th squad.


End file.
